1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for switches, and more particularly to a housing for multiple control switches for a controlled system wherein all switch functions are contained within a unitary structure which can be wall mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of evaporative cooling in residential cooling systems is prevelant in many parts of the country as a substitute for the structurally more complex and more expensive mechanical-refrigeration type air conditioning units. Such evaporative cooling systems include a pump for conveying water from a reservoir into a pad of air permeable material and a blower fan for drawing outside air through the wetted pad and for forcing the air into the spaces desired to be cooled. The air passing through the pad causes evaporation of the water, thereby cooling the air by the transfer of sensible heat from the air into latent heat to change the phase of the water from liquid to a vapor.
Control devices often used with such systems include a low voltage, thermostatically operative switch positioned in the area to be cooled, or separate manual pump operation and blower operation switches, without a thermostatic switch, or a line voltage thermostat coupled to manual pump and blower control switches. The thermostatically operated switch is an on-off device that serves to automatically control the overall operation of the system. The manually operated switches oan be provided so that the user can turn on the blower and set the blower speed at either a high or a low speed setting, and so that the user can control the operation of the pump in an on or an off mode, the pump on mode permitting evaporative cooling to occur while the pump off mode permits circulation of uncooled air by means of the blower. In any event, the prior control devices were so arranged that the thermostatic switch, when provided, was physically distant from the manual switches, which resulted in a cumbersome arrangement.